


she's beauty shes grace, she's also not a she but he's still Miss United States

by G0lden_trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, College AU, Established Adashi, Everybody is gay, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heith - Freeform, Highschool AU, Insecurities, It’s not that bad, Latte - Freeform, M/M, Memes, Modern AU, Multi, Mutal Pining, Pining Matt, Self-Esteem Issues, Some play hockey others do gymnastics, Tinder, Tinder Hookups, bad pickuplines, because i am writing this shit, chat fic, chatfic, fight me, google how do I tag, gracious dick jokes, i am a procrastinating student please dont expect too much, ice skating and ballet, im really out here with these rare pairs, kinda crack idk im not funny, minimum angst because i have a bad heart, oopsie, pining lance, pinning, power lesbians, some simply cook food and get high, sports AU, the author has spgethii spahhti regretti, there is some angst, they also drink, they are in love, they play sports, they smoke weed sometimes oops, track, typical internet slang, uwu, uwu i lied, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0lden_trash/pseuds/G0lden_trash
Summary: Another Chat Fic, From Me, What A Surprise.lmao they live life and do shit, please enjoyDont Roast Me.





	1. They Talk About Music And Gay Stuff

Takashit → Adamnbitch (shiro, adam)

 

Takashit: im listing to sam smith and Imagine dragns and

Takashit: thinking about you

Takashit: i love you so much

Takashit: oiffuck

Adamnbitch: bby are you crying

Adamnbitch: i love you too

Takashit: fu.ck

Adamnbitch: but shiro i was just buying groceries

Adamnbitch: are you drinking

Takashit: mayhaps

Adamnbitch: damn bitch save some for me

Takashit: there is still a bottle if you are quick

Adamnbitch: where is the others

Takashit: keetf went home to his boyf

Adamnbitch: they arent boyfriends yet we talked about this

Takashit: :(  
Adamnbitch: moody drunk

Adamnbitch: they'll take their time

Adamnbitch: you certainly did

Takashit: :((

Adamnbitch: everytime you add one i imagine that its another chin

Takashit: are you calling me fat

Adamnbitch: no, but if you continue day drinking like this you might be one day

Takashit: 0:

Adamnbitch: its the other way round b

Takashit: :0

Adamnbitch: yes

Takashit: :D  
Adamnbitch: The unbeaten Team Voltron and their Team captain, Takashi Shirogane everyone

Takshit: :O

Adamnbitch: where is matt

Takashit: you cant see me but im wiggling my eyebrows

Adamnbitch: no, he didnt

Takashit: lmsa no he is a wuss

Takashit: but he did steal some of my wine

Takashit: so i think he got another selfie

Adamnbitch: damn hoe got it bad

Adamnbitch: im coming home now, save some wine for me and dont get your twists in a knickers

Takashit: why do i love you again

Adamnbitch: i dont know, /why do you?/

Takashit: smh

 

 

Not A Frat House: Spacedad, ADAM, Kogayne, 9+10 (shiro, adam, keith, matt)

 

ADAM: matt youre fucking weak

9+10: i cant fucking belive the fucking slander i cant belive in this good fucking home you come here and discriminate my good name

kogayne: lmao where the lie tho

Spacedad: lmao- drift

Kogayne: *highfive*

Spacedad: *highfive*

Kogayne: lmao but no homo okay

Spacedad: no homo

9+10: i still cant belive that one time people thought u were dating

Kogayne: fucking ew

ADAM: desgusteng

Spacedad: and then adam and i got engaged

ADAM: fucking love you bitch

9+10: fucking ew

Kogayne: fucking ew

Spacedad: lmaO yall fucking jealous

Kogayne: excuse me i have the best fucking boy in the world dont fucking talk to me

ADAM: i would leave shiro for hunk

Spacedad: smae

9+10: smae

Spacedad: who wouldnt tbh

Kogayne: i fvbcfjkr my sunshine boi

9+10: how did u emo self snag someone like hunk

Kogayne: tbh i dont know

Spacedad: because you are amazing keith and deserve love

Kogayne: adfkejrncc stop

Spacedad: :)

9+10: lies

Kogayne: perish

9+10: T_T

ADAM: its what she deserves

ADAM: hoes who is eating home

9+10: lmao me

Spacedad: i am

Kogayne: eating at hunks

Kogayne: i think shay allura and romelle are coming over

9+10: owo double date

Spacedad: remember we have practice tomorrow so no smoke

Kogayne: smh ik

Kogayne: looking forward to off season

9+10: lmao drift

Kogayne: bye gays

9+10: lmao

 

 

Legs →  tHot (lance, matt)

 

Legs: im crying listenin gto all this new music

Legs: have u heard imagine dragons new album its so fuckin ggood i wanna die

tHot: BIRDS

Legs: YES BJEKNSNUN

tHot: intense crying

Legs: west coast

tHot: burn out

Legs: burn out had me in actual tears

tHot: stupid deep by jon bellion

Legs: I LOVE THAT SONG

tHot: and 3 night by dominic fike

tHot: it has some insane vibes i wanna fucking dance

Legs: shake what ya mama gave you

tHot: lmao my mom didnt give me anything i was a noodle before i started on the team

Legs: glow up omg

tHot: we cat all be cuban sun gods

Legs: njcfkmd mattéo

tHot: ;))

Legs: is that a double chin

tHot: nO

Legs: djkshagsah

Legs: okay but 3 nights is such a bob

Legs: damn

 

Legs sent a video

 

tHot: did you just make that up??

tHot: you are so good

tHot: and apparently you have no regard for my health whatsoever

Legs: if i feel inspired

Legs: i gotta

Legs: and thank you ;)

tHot: i thought u did gymnastics tho

Legs: i dapple in this and that

Legs: moslty gymnastics

Legs: but also ballet and stuff

tHot: sounds nice

tHot: i only know how to skate

Legs: well u play ice hockey so thats fiar

tHot: fiar

Legs: u have been cancelled bye

tHot: no wait T_T

tHot: come back ily

tHot: i have been abandoned oh how will i live on

 

Legs sent a picture

 

tHot: YOU DIDNT FBHCKJMF

tHot: you did not just fucking send the guess ill die meme

tHot: bye bish

Legs: guess ill perish

tHot: hey why are u still at the studio anyway

Legs: late practice

Legs: its over i just cant get up of the floor

Legs: so im just here procrastinating

tHot: moof

tHot: i could pick you up ya know

tHot: if u need it

Legs: narh íts gucchi

Legs im training my split so

 

Legs sent a picture

 

tHot: adfgsdcvv gvgkjfv bye

 


	2. A New Challenger Enters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao? this chapter is me screaming about she-ra because that shit was amazing, it contains no real spoilers I would say, only my reaction as I binged it for nearly 5 hours,,,,but don tsay i didnt warn u, lmao watch she-ra and come scream at me on tumblr at excusemesirthatsmyseat
> 
> Thank for reading, have day.

Hunkins → Keef (hunk, keith)

 

Hunkins: morning

Keef: morn

Hunkins: grumpy

Keef: morning practice

Keef: shiro is putting us through the wringer first thing monday

 

Hunkins sent a picture

 

Keef: turn that frown around fhcikm

 

Hunkins sent a picture 

 

Keef: cute vokcfmlds

Hunkins: >:)

 

Keef sent a picture

 

Hunkins: my mans

Keef: ukncefedwasd

hunkins: you are so cute

Keef: ynrsfdmcds

hunkins: i have been slayed

keef : fucKwnjc

Hunkins: are you blushing

Keef: no

Keef: wnjelmdc yes

Keef: MATT

Keef: im being bullied

Hunkins: >:(

Keef: gently, because im blushing ncjkm

Hunkins: i will ifght

Keef: rnjcxdk same tbh

Hunkins: smh dont you get in enough fights

Hunkins: jk ily

Keef: nksvhxv HAHS A HUNK BURN

Keef: ijnwdkmlsxv

Keef: that was matt again

Hunkins: your roomie?

Keef: yeah

Keef: and pidges brother

Hunkins: oH Okay

Keef: anyway you look really cute and i miss you

Hunkins: no you do

Keef: are you blushing

Hunkins: not at all

Keef: are you sure

Hunkins: jknscd STop

Hunkins: did u get home safe last night 

Keef: fine we both hella atractive

Keef: and yeah i did

Keef: sorry i didnt text

Keef: but i was beat

Keef: and like

Keef: shiro and adam were slow dancing in the living room when i came home so i was distracted 

Keef: so that happend

Hunkins: fnxkj CUTE   
Hunkins: but they are engaged so ofc they are goals

Keef: yeah tbh

Hunkins: this new show is dropping later u wanna binge it with me

Keef: she-ra?? yes

Hunkins: its a date :p

Keef: <3

Keef: but i got to go bb

Keef: see you later 

Hunkins: <3

Keef: <3

 

Power Lesbeans: IceQueen, RockQueen, TwinkQueen (Allura, Shay, Romelle)

 

Icequeen: goodmorning my lovlies kick ass and take names

Twinkqueen: kick names and take ass

Twinkqueen: also goodmoring my love <33

Rockqueen: goodmorning boos

Icequeen: i dont know why i love you sometimes, elle 

Twinkqueen: me neither tbh

Rockqueen: thats okay because i know why

Icequeen: we are not doing this again im sorry bbs

Twinkqueen: cenidj ad i love you shay

Rockqueen: <333

Icequeen: :0

Twinkqueen: love you too luraa <333

Icequeen: <333

Twinkqueen: now go chop his dick off

Rockqueen: uienjckdnx 

Icequeen: ohfwendkmlsx

Rockqueen: i hecking love my grilfriends

Icequeen: <333333333

Twinkqueen: <<33334333333 

Icequeen: are we binging she-ra later?? 

Twinkqueen: yesssss

Rockqueen: i get of early so yes

Icequeen: good i found a new restaurant i want to try out for take out, and i have a present for you

Twinkqueen: uwu??

Rockqueen: nice! I have to go but ttyl

Icequeen: bye love

Twinkqueen: see ya later<3

Icequeen: coran is yelling at me i have to go

Twinkqueen: yeah me too <33

Icequeen: <333

  
  


tHot →  Legs 

 

tHot: moorning

Legs: hey

tHot: wyd

Legs: doing warmups

Legs: wby

tHot: hnn im waiting for coach

tHot: cap has been murdering us

tHot: my body is not ready

Legs: are u out of shape:p

tHot: lmao who really knows

tHot: save me

Legs: no :p

tHot: switch with me

Legs: well i would prolly do alright tbh

tHot: NO WAUT SHIT GOD NO

tHot: i have seen stick it i know what happens at gymnastics

Legs: lmao we dont go shopping for dresses if tahts what u think

Legs: also, iconic movie 

tHot: but do you really train like seals

Legs: idk i haven't been in the navy

Legs: but i imagine its something like that

tHot: is it anything like training for figure skating

Legs: lmao well kinda, we do fall a lot and your feet and hands get really messed up

Legs: i did skating as a kid

tHot: i bet u were an adorable kid

Legs: fcdsagfx no

Legs: i was missing teeth half the time

Legs: u were the nerd kid 

tHot: and?

Legs: its cute :p

tHot: i had glasses

Legs: had

tHot: yeah i got surgery when i went pro

Legs: uwu my pwo hocky pwayer

tHot: uwu

Legs: UwU

tHot: cnjkmd okay gtg go

Legs: got to go go 

tHot: pokemon gogo

Legs: lmao eat ice bitch

tHot: eat rubber thot

Legs: see yaa memethew

tHot: <5 uwu

  
  


Trois: rip, rap, rup (Pidge, lance, hunk)

 

Rap: brohemian rapshody

Rap: brother

Rap: bro 

Rap: lmao yall wanna watch she-ra with me later

Rip: no cant do

Rap: oh

Rup: yeah im watching with keith but you can join us buddy

rap: ouch

Rip: rest in penises

Rap: yall got a pennie

Rup: a bennie

Rip: lmao there is a b?

Rap: no its fine ill just watch it on my own

Rup: im sorry buddy

  
  


Not A Frat House: Spacedad, ADAM, Kogayne, 9+10 

 

Kogayne: i hate you shiro

Kogayne: i demand take out for my hardship

ADAM: smh get it yourself

9+10: lmao didnt u just complain that its you turn to cook?

Spacedad: i hate myself sometimes too

Kogayne: i hate this

Kogayne: also im binging she-ra at our place with hunk

ADAM: lmao me and shiro as well

9+10:lmao is it literally date night everywhere

9+10: i give up

Spacedad: u could ya know, ask that dude

9+10: lmao i could also not ya know

Kogayne: you are hopeless

Spacedad: smh ill order chinese

ADAM: looser

  
  


Trois: rip, rap, rup

 

Rap: so ya wanna talk about them snap stories

Rip: LMAO NO

Rap: U SOFT

Rap: U SO SOFT

Rup: uwu who is that pidge

Rip: NO ONE   
Rap: uwu

Rip: her name is celeste

Rip: she is my friend

Rap: friend you say uwu

Rip: stop it you fucking furry

Rap: i cant believe the slander

Rup: language

Rap: ill remind u u also is a furry

Rip: shhhhh

Rap: have fun podge:))

Rup: i

Rip: lmao the show drops in a minute and fuck you lance i hate you so much

Rup: lmao have fun kids and remember to use protection

Rup: owo whats this thats right lance is watching it alone owo

Rip: THANK YOU HUNK

Rap: its always the one closest to you that will betray you isnt it 

Rup: or you could ask that guy u like 

Rap: i cannot belive the slander in my own ho- or i think the fuck not

Rup: uwu someone is in denial 

Rip: WHAT GUY WHAT IS THIS

Rap: NOTHING GOOD B Y E AND HAVE FUN YOU HEATENS

Rip: I WILL GET IT OUT OF YOU ONE WAY OR ANOTHER

Rip: hunk who is this guy

Rup: lmao tbh i dont know lance wont tell me his name

rup : or how he looks

Rup: im just expected to listen to his gushing at all times

Rip: I CANT BELIVE THE SLANDER

Rap: lmao smh fake friedn hunk fake friend

Rup: gotta blast

Rip: gotta go

Rap: watching with celeste uwu

Rip: watching alone uwu

Rap: ouch

  
  


tHot →  Legs 

 

tHot: so i was thinking would u 

Leg: hey dude would u

tHot: hnnnnnn

Legs: lmao so this show drops today and all my firends are watching it with their s/o so

tHot: DRIFT

tHot: wanna rabbit

Legs: yes please

  
  


Legs: okay start

tHot: hnn im scared

Legs: it has made old white people mad so my expectations are high

tHot: i was promised lesbians i think

Legs: lets hope

Legs: lmao my mom and i

tHot: smae tbh

Legs: smae

tHot: fuck you

Legs: is that a request?   
tHot: back to the show you heathen

Legs: uwu

tHot: i love that old lady fuck

Legs: WHO WAS TAHT GIRL UIVFEOCKMLS

tHot: lets go lesbians lets go

Legs: i fucking love this

tHot: ithis is fucking great

Legs: while u were busy being hetero, i studied the blade

tHot: lmao the bitter exes

tHot: sounds like an old married couple

Legs: oh she transforming

Legs: and shes not

Legs: weird deity lady talking in the sword

tHot: glimmer is an old tired dad pass it on

Legs: lmao TRU

tHot: i prefer not to swap pleasentries with my captors

Legs: outfit reminds me of wonderwoman and thor

tHot: “woosh im in a tiara”

Legs: HAGSDSHDSHABUH I FUCKIN GLOVE HER

tHot: dont worry glimmer she is a lesbian

Legs: horsy is a bad name im just saying

tHot: well i named my dog bae bae so

Legs: iurjocdxk bae bae???

tHot: BIG LESBIAN ENERGY

Legs: oh my god

Legs: youre

Legs. omggod

 

tHot: BEST FRIEDN SQUAT I LOVE BOW SO MUCH

Legs: there is so many lesbians i live

tHot: there is lowkey one here that looks like my best friedn

tHot: the crab one

Legs: takashi shirogane

tHot: yep thats the one

Legs: ufhyinrwmd

Legs: if someone dosent start listeing to her soon imma screm

Legs: somthing real bad is gonna happen

Legs: eyyy woudl you LOOK AT THAT THEY ARE FUCKED

tHot: bow lowkey always has to show his abbs and its brilliant

Legs: lmao

tHot: she-ra is one big ass meme

Legs: im eleven so shut the fuck up

tHot: oho someones jealous

tHot: mermista is such a goddess i love her

Legs: okay so that little girl frosta

tHot: LADY MORMON FROM GOT

Legs: DRIFT

Legs: ily got

tHot: when the new season drops we will do this again

Legs: bet

tHot: all i can think about is that one time shiro wore a dress

Legs: njnjnjgagsgfa

Legs: OKAY CATRA IS WAERING A SUIT BIG LESBIAN ENERGY

Legs: OKAY BIG LESBIAN ENERGY THEY DANCING

tHot: LADY SHIRO IS BEING A MEANIE

Legs: I WANNA SCREAM

tHot: I AM SCREMING

Legs: WELL

Legs: TIME TO SCREM

tHot: I AM MY OWN HORSE VUHFCISJOIDKM

Legs: the horse talk omg

tHot: sqwjlenadf a sassy horse

Legs: sure jan youll sneak out

tHot: i love her mom

Legs: same

tHot: erosvindkmlrev the horse

Legs: f

tHot: i swear scorpia is shiro at breifing

Legs: team captain 

tHot: do i have to explain math to you

Legs: i swear entrapta is gonna turn into the true antagonist

tHot: BET

Legs: this si getting freaky

Legs: i am scared

tHot: i swear maralooks like one of my friedns

Legs: DRIFT

Legs: SHE SNAPPED

tHot: OH FUCK WHAT IS HAPPENING

Legs: OH GOD WTF NO

tHot: NONONONO

Legs: oh god

tHot: i am scared

Legs:DONT YOU TOUCH THTA

Legs: NONONONON

tHot: NO

Legs: this this is very bad

tHot: all madness i aside i respect the horse on a mission to revolutionise animal inprisonment 

Legs: what is going on

tHot: this horse is amazing

Legs: i wanna be this horse when i grow up

tHot: the power of ucking friendship

Legs: oh god we r heading into the last episode

tHot: time to screm

Legs: this is not good

tHot: OMG LESBIANS CANON LESBIANS

Legs: LETS GO LESBIANS LETS GO

tHot: the horseerhdc

Legs: meeeee

tHot: mother and daughter bonding moment 

Legs: OH GOD NO WHAT IS HAPPENING

tHot: NONONO

Legs: I AM SO SCARED HOLD ME

tHot: WE DONT TALK ABOUT THAT SHOW

Legs: RJCVDSDCSDC

tHot: NETS

Legs: lesbian bitch fight

tHot: 11 minutes left

Legs: time to screm

tHot: FUCK IT UP SWEATY

Legs: NONONONONONONONONONONONO FUCK

tHot: NONONIOKFRKNSF FUCK

Legs: FUCK ‘EWFPOJINLRAF

tHot: I AM SCARED

Legs:NONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

tHot: BAD SHIRO BAD

Legs: WHAT IS HAPPENING GET UP

tHot: GET UP YOU FUCK

Legs: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

tHot: OMG YES LETS FUCKING GO

Legs: OMG YES 

tHot: FUCK

Legs:NO WAIT I THOUGH TIT WAS OVER

tHot: FUCK

Legs: OMG

tHot: OMG 

Legs: OMG

tHot: OMGOMGOGONOGOGOGOOGF

Legs: FUCK IT UPPPPPPP

tHot: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Legs: OMG THE SHIP IS ON FIRE

tHot: FEWUDHNHDWBHAHAHAHAH

Legs: LESBIANS

tHot: OG GO D

Legs: WHERE IS SEASON 2

tHot: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Legs: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

tHot: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Legs: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

tHot: coach is gonna beat my ass tomorrow i really have to go to bed

Legs: SAME

tHot: GOODNINGHT

Legs: GOODNIGHT

  
  


Trois: rip, rap, rup (Pidge, lance, hunk)

 

Rip: LTS GO LESBIAN SLET GO

Rap: that was fucking amazing

Rup: i am speechless and keith is crying

Rip: worth every minute

Rap: I AM SO GLAD I WATCHED THAT THAT WAS AMAZING YEGFHRNJER

Rup: Keith is being so soft

Rip: soof keefer

 

Rup sent a picture

 

Rap: soft keefer

Rup: i am crying he is so happy

Rap: representaion matters

Rup: ahsknj keef

Rip: i am crying celeste is crying everybody is crying

Rip: representation matters

Rap: UWU

Rup: lance so how was it watching alone 

Rip: yeah lance

Rap: i

Rap: i didnt watch it alona actually

Rap: i watched it on rabbit with that guy

Rap: that i dont like because that would be ridicoules

Rup: *sideeyes you*

Rip: oh worm

Rip: so, how was that my dearest lance

Rap: lmao it was great

Rip: uwu

Rap: did u hold celestes hand during the last episode

Rup: UWU YES DID YOU

Rip: lmao yes

Rap: *squonts* no u didnt

Rip: I GOT COLD FEET OKAY BUTHERHEADWASONMYSHOULDER

Rap: LETS GO LESBIANS LETS GO

Rup: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rap: GOODNIGHT

Rup: GOODNIGHT

Rip: GOODNIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments lads uwu


	3. *sqonts*, they can have all my uwus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao goodnight

Power Lesbeans:  IceQueen, RockQueen, TwinkQueen

 

Icequeens: uwu lesbians im still not over she-ra it was so good 

Twinkqueen: uwu canon lesbians im crying

Rockqueen: im getting sum solid lesbian vibes from everybody in that show uwu

Icequeen: good day lovlies see u later

Rockqueen: <33

Twinkqueen: <33

Icequeen: <33

  
  


Celleri → kale (celeste, pidge)

 

Celleri: i had so much fun last night!!

Celleri: thank you for letting me come over

Kale: uwu ofc

Kale: i had a lot of fun too

Kale: even if we did cry

Kale: no wait i didnt cry that didnt happen  _ what  _ hahaha

 

Celleri sent a picture

 

Kale: u did not tak pictures of my red snot face

Kale: u are evil

Celleri: keeping u on your toes uwu

Kale: u need to stop hanging out with me

Celleri: i was gonna say we dont hang out enough

Kale: smh u right

Celleri: >:)

Kale: smh

Celleri: uwu

Kale: uwu

Celleri: *uwu intensefies*

Kale: asdfghdf

Celleri: see ya at hell podge

Kale: uwu

  
  


Man → Moth (pidge, keith)

 

Man: lmao im sgay 

Moth: skay

Man: sososogay

Moth: sos gay

Man: *internally screaming*

Moth: screm exsternal

Man: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Moth: like sthat good job bitch

Man: ugh

Moth: is it celeste

Man: aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Moth: lmoaa

Moth: was i like this with hunk

Man: YES YOU WERE

Moth: i oopsie

Man: yes u oopsie

Moth: you watched shera with her right

Man: yes

Moth: did you cry

Man: /no/

Moth: smh fake friend i did

Man: well i know hunkt sent photos

Moth: /what/

Moth: to who??

Man: lance and i

Moth: /fUC/

Man: lmao calm 

Man: nothing happend

Man: we were just saying how sof u have become uwu

Man: take all my uwus

Moth: i,, have been exposed

Moth: it is time, to go

Moth: its go time

Moth: goodbye

Man: lmao we been knew u soft for your friends come back

Man: u weakling

Man: did u seriously leave

Man: KEITH COME BACK HERE YOU HEATHEN

Man: fake ass bitch ass fucking friend

  
  


Not A Frat House: Spacedad, ADAM, Kogayne, 9+10

 

ADAM: so, She-ra

9+10: all my uwus

Spacedad: big dick energy

Kogayne: /harold they're lesbians/

ADAM: asdfgha

9+10: SO MANY LESBIANS

Spacedad: i

Kogayne: lmao a good fucking show

ADAM: finally, some good fucking food

9+10: fuckin tea

Spacedad: im not saying i cried but

Kogayne: he did

ADAM: he did

9+10: he did

Spacedad: lmao adam 

Kogayne: adam cried too

ADAM: how dare

9+10: lmao exposed

Spacedad: matt did you cry?

Kogayne: oh yeah he watched it alone

ADAM: single as pringle lookin gmotherfucker

9+10: lmao i didnt actually so shut the fuck up

9+10: u can stop with the slander now bitches

Spacedad: really?

Kogayne: there was noone over?

ADAM: rabbit

9+10: rabbit

Spacedad: lmao you dont even have the guts to meet him in person

Kogayne: u fucking wuss

  
  


ADAM: f

9+10: this is slander

Spacedad: i am “smh” as you younglings say

Kogayne: i hate you so much sometimes

ADAM: i love you but you are 23 can you shut the fuck up

9+10: i cannot belive some people think you are cool

Spacedad: well i am captain takashi shirogane, i was called golden boy in college ;p

Kogayne: jesus christ please never say that again

ADAM: we know, we were there remember

9+10: lmao drift

Spacedad: oh yeah, you were

Kogayne: i also remember and i wasnt even there so

ADAM: i want a divorce, matt marry me

9+10: lmao cant, im vegan soy

Spacedad: *clutches heart, falls to knees* “The betrayal” *dies*

Kogayne: truly tragic

  
  


Sharpay→ Ryan (lance, hunk)

 

Sharpay: goodmorning my prince uwu

Ryan: goodmorning uwu

Sharpay: uwu

Ryan: uwu

Sharpay: i 

Sharpay: made some discoveries yesterday

Ryan: lance i know you are BI

Sharpay: hah yeah buddy 

Ryan: oh youre serious

Ryan: sorry

Sharpay: yeah uh

Ryan: okay so who is it about

Sharpay: tinder guy

Ryan: okay, ya wanna start with his name?

Sharpay: i call him matt

Ryan: matt

Sharpay: yeah

Ryan: okay so, what is the problem

Sharpay: he plays hockey

Sharpay: and

Sharpay: he had a dog named bae bae

Ryan: oh

Sharpay: so

Ryan: thats

Ryan: oh god

Sharpay: yeah

Ryan: are you okay

Ryan:  i mean maybe its just a really crazy coinsidence ya know

Sharpay: how many people do you know in this city that plays pro IH and had a dog named bae bae

Ryan: yeah okay i see what u mean

Ryan: but why is this an issue??

Sharpay: this is pidges older brother

Ryan: ..so

Sharpay: WHAT IF SHE DSOENT WANT ME TO RENCJD

Ryan: oh so its about aproval

Sharpay: im screwed

Ryan: no your not

Sharpay: she thinks im a big flirt shell never aprove and it will ruin our friendship

Sharpay: he could never like me anyway im just me an dhe is really great so 

Ryan: no lance.

Sharpay: i juat

Ryan: its gonna be okay

Sharpay: you think

Ryan: i know

Sharpay: you promise

Ryan: i promise.

Sharpay: okay

Ryan: try not to worry okay, just take it a day at a time

Sharpay: yeah okay

Ryan: <3

Sharpay: <3 

  
  
  
  
  


Hunkins → Keef (hunk, keith)

 

Hunkins: this is gonna seem like a really weird request

Keef: im listening

Hunkins: im gonna need you to watch matts phone today

Keef: okay?

Keef: anything special u are looking for

Hunkins: lances number

Keef: /lance lance/

Hunkins: yes

Keef: like our lance

Hunkins: jep

Keef: why would matt have lances number

Hunkins: well i dont know for sure but thats the thing i wanna find out

Keef: i, yeah okay

Hunkins: im like 99,99999 pecent sure its him it cant be anyone else tbh but

Hunkins:just making sure ig

Keef: why

Hunkins: uhh so i didnt really htink this far

Keef: omg wait

Keef: lance is the guy matt has been talking to isnt he

Hunkins:i was hopin gyou would tell me i was wrong

Keef: omg that makes so much sense

Hunkins: damnit

Keef: why hadnt i figured that out bfore omg 

Hunkins: sigh

Keef: whats the problem? Matts a good guy nothing is gonna happen to lance

Keef: theyre both atletes the understandthe busy life like they would eb good for eachother

Hunkins: i agree i love matt but

Hunkins: its pidge lance is worried about, and like if matt actually has feelings for him ya know

Keef: why

Hunkins: dont tell anyone i broke bro code

 

Hunkins sent a screenshot

 

Keef: damn

Keef:hes actually scared

Hunkins: yeps

Keef: ill keep an eye out anyway

Hunkins: THANK YOU

Keef: ofc

Hunkins: <3 

Keef: <3

Hunkins: good day bb

Keef: u too 

Hunkins: <3

Keef: <3

  
  


Legs →  tHot (lance, matt)

 

Legs: so no head?

tHot: asdfdg bitch 

Legs: *sniffles*

tHot: i dropped my phone fuck damn

Legs: oof

tHot: dont oof me this was your fault

Legs: uwu i have been a bad boy

tHot: i need you to stop doin gthat vhrjcwoke

Legs: im sorry i havent slept

tHot: saem

Legs: saem

tHot: salem

Legs: please burn me

tHot: no

Legs: :(

tHot: uwu dont be sad you ass

Legs: i do have a nice ass thank you for noticing

tHot: you welcome

Legs: fcbhewxdkj bitch

tHot: ;)

Legs: you sir. Are evil

tHot: lmao i get it from my sister

Legs: hah

tHot: gtg lance

Legs: yeah

tHot: ttyl

Legs: see ya

tHot: hopefully

  
  


Hunkins → Keef (hunk, keith)

 

Hunkins: goodevening 

Keef: hey bb

Hunkins: dnice day?

Keef: yeah, hbu?

Hunkins: yeah it was okay

Keef: :)

Hunkins: miss you

Keef: <3

Hunkins: <3

Keef: oH SHIT BEFORE I FORGET

Hunkins: owu

 

Keef sent a picture

 

Hunkins: asdfgghj thats one smitten matt omgggg

Keef: my phone was taken after this so treasure this pic

Hunkins: you are so brave sweaty

Keef: are you calling me sweaty

Hunkins: i mean if the shoe fits

Keef: i swear to god you are haning to much with lance he has corrupted you

Hunkins: >:)

Keef: my sweet hunk oh what has happend to you

Hunkins: lmao like lance hasnt rubbed off on you

Keef: uwu

Hunkins: bnjcekmlx 

Keef: adgd okay goodnight bb

Hunkins: uwu <3 sleep well

  
  


Not A Frat House: Spacedad, ADAM, Kogayne, 9+10

 

Kogayne: i know something you dont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu thank you for reading


	4. we get real boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao, this? is me being sad and me cheering myself up  
> enjoy

Not A Frat House: Spacedad, ADAM, Kogayne, 9+10 

 

Spacedad: its too late to be this cryptic

ADAM: keith i will strangle

9+10: lmao whats this

Spacedad: play nice adam

ADAM: no this hoe needs to not

9+10: asdfgh

Kogayne: :)

Spacedad: adam please

ADAM: imma need you to spill the tea or leave 

9+10: TFSAGDF

Kogayne: :)))

Spacedad: keith dont encourage this 

Spacedad: he has had too much coffee

ADAM: im sorry but you dont get to tell me what to do

9+10: shiro coral your boyf

Kogayne: on the topic of boyfs

 

Kogayne sent a photo 

 

Spacedad: thats

ADAM: matt wrf

9+10: :O

Kogayne: >:)))

Spacedad: mat agjsxhggg

ADAM: THE GAY IS COMING OUT

9+10: i

Kogayne: so whos the lucky guy :))

Spacedad: asdfghhhhh thank you keith

ADAM: amazing thankk you young padawann

9+10: 1) im sorry what have i ever done to you keith

9+10: 2) is this why coach took tour phone

9+10: 3) did you really come here at this ungodly hour just to fucking expose me you bitch you dont know who you are messing with you will regret thi-

Kogayne: omg she dead

Spacedad: language matteo

ADAM: i cant with yall lmao

9+10: have fun keith:)

Kogayne: what did you do

Spacedad: what did he do

ADAM: what is happening

 

9+10 sent 35 pictures

 

Kogayne: thats-

Kogayne: oh god no

Spacedad: sdfgdf

ADAM: o h w o r m 

9+10: asdfgh

Spacedad: whwere have you even gotten all that shit

9+10: whwere

9+10: lmao i have a long and exstensive network

Kogayne: is that all you have on me you coward

Spacedad: keith NO-

ADAM: keith don tget him fu-

9+10: :))

 

9+10 sent 78 pictures

 

Kogayne: how do you

Spacedad: KEITH AR E YOU WEARING A DRES S YRHCNJ

ADAM: AHGHAHGAHGH

9+10: *whistles*

Kogayne: youre fucking dead

Spacedad: GFASJKJLKLNNDBXX

ADAM: HE FELL OF THE BED

9+10: oopsie

Kogayne: i am actually gonna kill you

Spacedad: THERE IS EVENPICTURES FROM KINERGARtENRFVB

ADAM: uwu does mama krolia have these

9+10: >:))

Kogayne: you got these from my fuckin gmom

Spacedad: whistles

ADAM: ...

9+10: so how has everyones daxdtfy

Spacedad: i hear screaming

ADAM: lmao omfg she dead

9+10: GET YO FUCKIN GDOG

  
  


Bitchet → Midget ( matt, pidge)

 

Bitchet: your best friends just fucking attacked me

Midget: its what she deserves

Bitchet: the betrayal hurts the most from you

Midget: isnt it always the ones closest to u that will turn on u 

Bitchet: smh u r a fake friend

Midget: uwu fwiends

Bitchet: owo

Midget: OWO

Bitchet: O W O

Midget: i okay u win

Bitchet: owo whats this

Midget: i cant conjure the mental energy it would take to fight you

Bitchet: valid tbh

Midget: i am so tired

Bitchet: schools rough?

Midget: yeah its,, something

Bitchet: u can always ask for help u know

Midget: yoeah i know, i just

Bitchet: you dont have to talk about it if you dont want to you nkow

Midget: nkow

Bitchet: :O

Midget: okay so,

Bitchet: its just mostly about u guys and all my friends u know

Midget: like everyone is in college and doing something with their lifes

Midget: im like still stuck in highschool and im not doing anything

Midget: everyone just like has their thing and knows what they are gonna be doing and i

Midget: i just feel so behind and lost i dont know what to do 

Midget: u and keith n adashi are all fucking legends

Midget: ill never live up to that legacy

Midget: hell all my frineds are fucking beautiful talented people and i will never be like that im just me and i cant do any of these things

Midget: so i just feel, so left behind

Bitchet: im really sorry that you feel like this because its so wrong

Bitchet: you are an amazing and beautiful creature and you will do great things in life

Bitchet: there is nothing wrong withnot knowing what youll do in life at 16

Bitchet: my podge nothing is set in stone and your gonna be okay

Bitchet: your gonna figure things out as you go and your gonna acheive so many fuckin ghtings in this life becuase u are talented you are smart you have one of the most bright minds ive evr meet

Bitchet: and dont worry about cathcing up to anyone, at all. Because you were never behind to begin with. 

Bitchet: and trust me everyone you know has had these doubts about what they are doing, hell i almost quite sports when i was your age and im still not sure if this is the right thing for me, i still worry that mom and dad are dissapointed with me and that theyll never aprove that i choose another way in life

Bitchet: shiro almost gave up when he lost his arm and adam too because he couldnt bear to play without shiro

Bitchet: keith is probably only in this because he didnt know what to do with his life and shiro is playing, he hated it at first and he was so unsure, but now ive never seen him happier then when he is playing or when he scores the winning goal, literally anything. 

Bitchet: allura, the olympic gold medalist is only in this because he dad was, is she happy? Not all the time, i know she thinks about quiting all the time because its hard, but she is strong and so are you

Bitchet: i belive in u and u can do anything in this world when you set your mind to it. 

Bitchet: but dont stress it, you have time.

Bitchet: and stop comparing youself to the people around you and disredit you own merits because that is not the way to be happy okay

Bitchet: we are all scared, but we are here for eachother

Midget: i dint wat to fuckig cryu bitht 

Bitchet: i love you pidge 

Midget: fuck yu i loce u too

Bitchet: do i need to come over

Midget: yes plx

Bitchet: on my way podge dodge bodge

  
  


Midget: thank you asshole

Midget: that helped

Bitchet: anytime pidge

Midget: i love you

Bitchet: <3

Midget: <3

Midget: s o f t

Bitchet: dont ruin it

Midget: :p

Bitchet: smh sleep well

Midget: owo u too

Bitchet: OWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thsnk for reading lads have a good one


	5. So maybe i don't know~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunkins → Keef (hunk, keith)
> 
>  
> 
> Hunkins: goodmorn my prince
> 
> Keef: asdfg i will die if you do that to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao idk what dis is take it  
> *mic drop*

Moth → Man (keith, pidge)

 

Moth: hi

Man: owo hi queef

Moth: you make it so hard to love you sometimes

Man: oof

Moth: that was harsh im sorry

Man: :3

Moth: but never call me that again

Man: 3:

Moth: i think i know how shiro is feeling sometimes

Man: is this your way of telling me that you are growing old

Moth: you are on some shit today

Man: huehuehuehue

Moth: so youre doing better

Man: lmao i dont know that sad bitch who dis new phone

Moth: ..

Man: lmao yeah im doing better

Man: it helps a lot to know that you are all disaster gays 

Moth: :’)

Man: asdfg so yeah

Moth: i love you pidge

Man: i love you too

Man: now onwards this is getting t0o mush for me

Moth: weve made u soft

Moth: so f t pidger

Man: smh why does everybody say that

Moth: lmao because ist tru?

Man: ist

Moth: how is celeste

Man: we are not doing that

Moth: no?

Man: how is hunk

Moth: he is good thank you for asking

Man: thISH IS UNFAIR YOU ARE ALREADY TOGETHER AND shit

Moth: someones jelaous

Man: am not

Moth: asdfghj

Man: okay i just sounded like a 5 year old 

Moth: smh

Man: anyway u wanna watch something with me tonight

Moth: lmao why is that even a question

Man: mine or yours

Moth: uhhh my house is filled with pinning fools so yours

Man: but- WHAT WAIT HOLD THE FUCK UP

Moth: :o shit

Man: who pinning for who

Moth: uh adam shiro are pretty gay for eachother obviously 

Moth: and like the other day i caught them slow dancing and crying and 

Man: what do you know

Moth: and like shiro is still gushing to me about adam- i dont know what you are talking about

Moth: i dont knwo anything

Man: youve always been a bad liar

Moth: i have not!

Man: spill or i will expose you

Moth: lmao try me matt already exposed me to the house the other day

Man: he dosent have what i have

Moth: lmao whats that

Man: lance

Moth: are you sure about th- no wait you wouldnt

Man: >:3

Moth: pidge hell never let me live in peace again

Man: oh man up and spill the beans you fuckin g c o w a r d 

Moth: pidge please

Man: s p i l l 

Moth: :(

Man: t h e 

Moth: :((

Man: b e a n s 

Moth: /patience yields focus patience yields focus patience yields focus/

Man: hah.

 

Moth sent a picture

 

Man: O H 

Moth: this is all i know

Moth: he might just be looking at memes tho

Man: :O yo u h a v e h a n d e d m e t h e k e y t o t h e u n i v e r s e 

Moth: christ its just a picture

Moth: man i caved so easily i hate myself

Man: lmao is this why matt exposed you as a furry

Man: you are so easy

Moth: yeah don't remind me

Man: :3

Moth: fucking furry

  
  


Hunkins → Keef (hunk, keith)

 

Hunkins: goodmorn my prince

Keef: asdfg i will die if you do that to me

Hunkins: no please dont die

Keef: goodmorning sunshine

Hunkins. That sounds sarcastic tbh

Keef: yeah i k i was thinking about that

Keef: moorning bb

Hunkins: better

Keef: :)

Hunkins: good day please dont start anymore fights

Keef: lmao i make no promises but ill try

Keef: just for you

  
  


YouBetterWork: Flip, Spin, Run, Jump (lance, romelle, shay, allura)

 

Flip: we meeting at 8?

Spin: owo hi lance

Flip: greetings elle

Spin: ready to bench som benches

Jump: lance can you be my weight

Run: im curious to see, could elle actually bench someone?

Spin: ill be damned sure to try

Flip: its the ballet thighs ofc she can

Jump: elle prefers to be benched

Run: twink

Flip: twink

Jump: twink

Spin: and what about it ive never heard any of you complain

Flip: t _ his is um im just gonna, go _

Jump: <3

Jump: lance stay 

Run: i would date lance tbh

Jump: i would be straight for lance

Spin: ngl i would also date lance

Flip: im gonna cry

Jump: we heading down to the center in a minute

Run: try me im already here

Spin: :0

Flip: im hugging her

Run: <3

Spin: smh fake friend

Run: he is texting his boyf

Flip: smh no hes not

Jump: YEt

Spin: YET

Flip: imma need yall to shut the fuck up and not jinx me kay

 

Legs →  tHot (lance, matt)

 

Legs: goodmorning jesus

tHot: they did surgery on a grape

Legs: they d i d surgery on grape

tHot: on grape they performed surgery 

Legs: i just imagine a team of doktors standing on a grape singing the surgery

tHot: zxtcrytv lanCE NO

Legs: no

tHot: no head

Legs: :(

tHot: really twisting my arm here i gotta say

Legs: :)

tHot: jesus

Legs: christttt

tHot: i wanna kashoot myself

Legs: please take me with you i cannot do this without you

tHot: and so it shall be, they died

Legs: why u wanna perish

tHot: do you wanna elope 

Legs: yes 

tHot: wow that was easy

Legs: are you saying im easy?

tHot: i would never

Legs: smh i gotta go see ya later

tHot: bye bish

  
  


Legs sent a photo

 

Legs: i was thinking we could do selfie dayss:p

tHot: Tuo padre è un ladro? Perché ha rubato le stelle dal cielo e te le ha messe negli occhi

Legs: El no fue, eso es todo yo

tHot: i

Legs: :p

tHot: merda

  
  


Legs: finally done

 

tHot sent a photo

 

Legs: you look sweaty

tHot: thats because i am

Legs: shower you stinky boi

tHot: do you like stinky bois

Legs: no not particularly

tHot: good thing im not stinky then

Legs: why ;p

tHot: c’est froid mon choupinou

Legs: you just called me cabbage

tHot: did i? MHMMmmMMMmmm who knows

Legs: two can play at that game cariño

tHot: >:O how many do you speak

Legs: like,, fluent or

tHot: passable level ;)

Legs: i speak spanish and passable french

tHot: but that was italian

Legs: same difference

tHot: nono its not

Legs: you were just about to type sweetie

tHot: how did you know

Legs: because im amazing like that

tHot: yeah u r

Legs: gtg b

tHot: hm okay see ya

  
  


Legs: goodnight hoee

 

tHot sent a photo

 

Legs: uwu whats this

tHot: dream about me

Legs: okay damn bitch maybe i will

tHot: cute

Legs: axshbdk

tHot: ah, the gay

Legs: u look so good damn

Legs: putting the hot in thot to good use

Legs: truly buttering my eggrolls

tHot: adcknfefKJN lance

tHot: You must be the square root of negative 1 because there is no way that you can be real

Legs: get you a mans that smart

tHot: You seem to be traveling at the speed of light because time always seems to stop when I look at you

Legs: i

Legs: wh

tHot: Are you a compound of Beryllium and Barium? Because you’re a total BaBe

Legs: you are suCH A FUCKIN VGBHEWCD HCEESE STOP

tHot: You must have a charge because I am finding myself feeling very attracted to you

Legs: erxdctfyvgbhhob

Legs: i cant with you

Legs: dont do this to me

tHot: heh

tHot: are you blushing

Legs: NO!!!

tHot: huehuehue

Your message could not be received

tHot: :O

Your message could not be received

  
  


Sharpay→ Ryan (lance, hunk)

 

Sharpay sent a photo

Ryan: thats really gay im not gonna lie


	6. Siri, How Many Shots Till Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaO this was supposed to be a pure friedn get together and it highkey turned into at drinking fest but ig it just tells a lot about meeeee. 
> 
> Chapter contains: gays, drunk texting, gushing, and your usual shenanigans

Celleri → kale (celeste, pidge)

 

Celleri: we have a quiz

Celleri: time to screm and 

Celleri: also hurry tf up im alone:((

Kale: im gonna stab myself

Kale: goodmorning to you too

Kale: im on my wayyyy

Celleri: dont start u were born with Fermats Last Theorem up your ass  

Celleri: and morrn uwu

Kale: uwu

Kale: excuse your potty mouth

Celleri: im sorry that was rude

Kale: i accept yo-

Celleri: what i meant was shut your FucK No STEP ThE FucK uP KYLE

Kale: WHAT THE FUCK IS UP

Celleri: we have,, a quiz

Kale: i dont even know the way to quiznos

Celleri: :p

Kale: wow

Celleri: are we still on for later and can i go wit u and yo friends

Kale: duh

Kale: also youll see me in like 5 minutes why u asking

Celleri: because im surrounded by poeple i dont wanna talk to so im just sitting on my phone 

Kale: i fucking hate seminars

Celleri: lmao its sum dude bro this time

Kale: cmon why we gotta be put through this bls i am tired childd

Celleri: B,,Bees

Kale: THERES A BEE

Celleri: uwu

Kale: *uwu*

Celleri: I SEE YOU

Kale: hue

Celleri: omfg u look so cute tf

Kale: u 2

Celleri: stylish wifes

Kale: *gay gasp* you didnt even ask!!

Celleri: marry me

Kale: mhmmm okay then

Celler: Nice *u know the one*

Kale: i hate u sometimes

Celleri: get your ass over here

Kale: there is a lot of stairs fight me

  
  


Heck → Pedge (hunk, pidge)

 

Pedge sent a photo

 

Pedge sent a photo

 

Pedge: she is so cute imsxdcgfvgh

Heck: deceased

Pedge: we are bored so u get a lot of selfies 

Pedge: deal with it

 

Pedge sent 6 photos

 

Heck: not protesting keep them coming buddy

Heck: why dont u use snap tho

Pedge: that would be beneath me do you realise how much its gone to shit

Heck: have it your way

Pedge: thank

Pedge: we coming later to do hw at bob

Heck: hell yeah, i think most of the teams gonna be there too

Pedge: yeah i think so

Heck: and the power lesbians

Pedge: gonna be full house

Heck: well yeah almost everyone is off today so

Pedge: oh yeah 

Pedge: so it gonna be us, lesbeans, adashi, matt, keith

Heck: yeah i think so

Heck: wait so the guys from marmora are also gonna be there

Heck: a little bird told me

Pedge: hell yeah 

Pedge: is there gonna be drinks

Pedge: what about lance can he make it

Heck: the useless bi isnt off today

Heck: he has like an audition to sumthin sumthin soon and practice is almost all day so he gonna be DEAD

Pedge: what?? audition???

Heck: he wont teeelll mee

Pedge: sus

Heck: a little but im sorta worried he is gonna die one day

Heck: he never takes a break im scared

Pedge: shell be right

Heck: yeah i know but still

Pedge: hell be okay hunk hes gonna take a break if he really needs to u know that

Heck: yeah but hes just getting distant u know

Pedge: he is doing stuff and living his dream ig

Pedge: i gotta go bro

Heck: oh shit me too iverson is giving me the death stare

  
  


Not A Frat House: Spacedad, ADAM, Kogayne, 9+10 (shiro, adam, keith, matt)

Spacedad: we are going to BOB right

ADAM: confirmed

Kogayne: yeehaw

9+10: yeah boiiii

Spacedad: ready to get winedrunk and watch the chaos unfold

ADAM: mood

Kogayne: damn we havent done this in a long time

9+10: well i have never so

ADAM: you are new so obviously

Kogayne: im gonna be drinking you under be prepared

9+10: are we going out after

Spacedad: usually 

ADAM: well see

Kogayne: they are closing down the shop early to hold pregame,,, im pretty sure we going out

9+10: yus

ADAM: i just realized its gonna be christmas toonight at midnight

Kogayne: all that is holy bless 20gayteen the gayest year of the century with sum good stuff,,

9+10: is gonna be cremus 

ADAM: cristler

Spacedad: happy cremstmus!!

  
  


Power Lesbeans:  IceQueen, RockQueen, TwinkQueen (Allura, Shay, Romelle)

Twinkqueen: are we matching toonight?

Rockqueen: obviously

Icequeen: obviously 

  
  


Man → Moth (pidge, keith)

Man: im so gay

Moth: im so ga-

Man: did you

Moth: i was gonna send pictures of hunk

Man: celeste,,

Moth: whipped

Man: yeah yeah u r one to talk arent you

Moth: i never implied that i minded

 

Moth sent 5 photo

 

Man: THATS MY BEST FRIEND

 

Man sent a photo

 

Man: she changed her outfit and im so gay

Moth: slay damn

Moth: queen

Moth: im not straight but Damn

Man: i told her u think shes hot and she said “yeah i know”

Moth: i love her

Man: “And i love you, random citizen of hgsvjhfv”

Moth: tell hunk we are on our way

Man: will doo

  
  


Heck → Pedge (hunk, pidge)

 

Heck sent 2 photos

 

Heck: why is he so hot

Heck: im gonna dieee

Pedge: oh yeah

Pedge: i lowkey feel that

 

Pedge sent 7 photos

 

Pedge: look she changed her outfit

Pedge: for the party

Pedge: im gonna die she is so pretty and im so gay

Heck: let it out buddy

Pedge: aywdjbskhdsfbkjdsfkhdskvhvhjdsvhjdcgkuesfgyu

Heck: feel better

Pedge: i think the fuc not

Heck: succ

  
  


Prince → Princess (lance, allura)

 

Prince: its lowkey depressing to see you all haning out without me

Princess: oh im sorry bb

Prince: its fine

Princess: is there no way you can make it

Princess: maybe for the club?

Prince: i mean i could try

Prince: coach gave is giving us an early evening because shes a babe

Prince: acxa invited me to their pregame

Prince: so i might just meet up with you gaus at the club or smth sorry

Princess: no thats completly fine! Have fun bb and stay safe

Princess: text me when you’re there and ill go find you

  
  


Sharpay→ Ryan (lance, hunk)

 

Sharpay: i might join latter

Ryan: YES

Sharpay: im at pregame with lotors squad and the rest its,, something

Sharpay: its lowkey insane 

Ryan: well we arent faring much better

Sharpay: u dont sound very drunk

Ryan: im not tbh

Sharpay: the night is yong it will come

Ryan: smh

Sharpay: its weird seeing him on my friedns storys

Ryan: i understand buddy

Sharpay: i cant be there when he is

Ryan: you could but

Sharpay: this is getting to deep imma go take some shots

Ryan: be careful lance okay

  
  


Legs →  tHot (lance, matt)

 

Legs sent a photo

tHot: i feel exposd

Legs: nice abs

tHot: thank

Legs: ajvsbhmdsv i love you

Legs: thast wasnt me

tHot: :o so u dotn love me si what u r soung

Legs: this is bulliyng

tHot: smh

Legs: im gon kill axca 

tHot: the kogayne?

Legs: lmao yes

tHot: keiths shister

Legs: uwu yes

tHot: are you at pregame with her

Legs: yeas she is my bae

tHot: isnt she dating someone else tho?

Legs: anyway you are very cohernt for someone thats supposed to be drunk

tHot: i would get drunj on u any day

Legs: all i see is words and no action fight me

tHot: i accept this challeng

 

[much later uwu]

 

Prince → Princess (lance, allurra)

 

Prince: im here

Princess: coming too get u at pagnes

Prince: roger tat

  
  


Legs →  tHot (lance, matt)

 

tHot: omg u here

Legs: u cam se me?

tHot: yesss coming to get u

  
  


Hunkins → Keef (hunk, keith)

 

Keef: i jus saw lance what

Henkins: yah he said hed com

  
  


Power Lesbeans:  IceQueen, RockQueen, TwinkQueen (Allura, Shay, Romelle)

 

Twinkqueen: is taht lance??

  
  


YouBetterWork: Flip, Spin, Run, Jump (lance, romelle, shay, allura)

 

Spin: LANCE HI

Flip: Hiiiii ellle

run: uwu lance

Jump: smh we gonna get a drink brb

 

Jump: upgate i lost him

Jump: oh he is dancing

Jump: witomg

Spin: with who

Run: ya what

Jump: im just gonna ignore tf taht he iswith matt holt 1 of our bfs

Spin: bls dont fo thi s to my hert

Run: cute

Spin: that all u hage to sau

Run. weel hunk tells me everyhing so

Jump: im coming to the table he si safe

 

Jump: okay immma stop them before sumthing bad happens

Run: they gone boi


	7. MAKE ROOM FOR JESUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaylien → Bitter (keith, lance)
> 
> Gaylien: so, matt huh  
> Bitter: ughhhhhhhhhhhh go away mullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter chapter this time just cause it felt more natural that wayyy.
> 
> The plot wasn't supposed to go this way but this is where it took me and I am nothing but a puppet to my imagination. 
> 
> Hope u enjoy my dudes see u on the next one

Gaylien → Bitter (keith, lance)

 

Gaylien: so, matt huh

Bitter: ughhhhhhhhhhhh go away mullet

 

Gaylien sent 3 photos

 

Bitter: u even got freaking pictures u sick fuck

Gaylien: so matt huh

Bitter: what about it

Gaylien: are you pouting

Bitter: no

Gaylien: you are

Bitter: u have no proof go suck a dick

Gaylien: lets keep it family friendly 

Bitter: oh fuc you

Gaylien: seriously lance

Bitter: what

Gaylien: are you okay

Bitter: im  little hungover but

Gaylien: but

Bitter: im doing fine

Gaylien: remember you can talk to me u kno

Bitter: yeah i know mullet you too remember 

Gaylien: dont worry i will

Bitter: i appreciate u man

Bitter: i dont tell u that enough so

Gaylien: thanks lance

Bitter: u mean a lot too me

Gaylien: you too lance

Bitter: thank you for being there for hunk when i cant

Bitter: which is a lot tbh

Gaylien: no one blames you for being busy you know that rigth

Gaylien: and hunk is my boy ofc im going to take care of him

Gaylien: lance we know you try okay? 

Bitter: yeah i just miss it ya know 

Gaylien: are you sure thats all there is to it

Bitter: ig not

Bitter: its not really bad i just feel bad

Gaylien: i dont mind listening 

Gaylien: i never do you know that

Gaylien: we look out for each other

Bitter: man i love you

Gaylien: :P

Gaylien: love you too lance but

Gaylien: dont try to distract me with affection you ass, tell me whats wrong

Bitter: i don treally know like

Bitter: im just tired and

Bitter: i miss you guys so much

Bitter: like going out and just living life u know

Bitter: i just feel like its not worth it anymore

Bitter: like i love what i do with all my heart but

Bitter: i just im tired of missing out all the time

Bitter: and all this with matt its just making shit so complicated

Bitter: i really really like him

Bitter: and im just scared

Bitter: its not really important or whatever it just been on my mind a lot u know because i over think everything and

Bitter: shit

Bitter: sorry

Gaylien: dont you dare apologise again for apologising

Bitter: iokay

Gaylien: someone once told me that, life dosent stop for anyone, and everything has a price, happiness comes with the cost of something and its all about how much your willing to give

Gaylien: ive always admired the determination you had and how hard you work to get where you want and how you always had this sense of direction, and i want you to remember why you did this in the first place, this is your dream, its been since you were a kid, i remember

Gaylien: we are busy people, all of us, all of your friends, but we still talk and still hang out when we get the chance, no one is gonna leave you behind. I understand that you feel like you are missing out but everyone is missing out as much as you are, the hard truth is that its the price we pay

Gaylien: its hard lance but i know you can do it, youre so close, youre almost there and im so proud of you okay?

Gaylien: i know scared, hell we’re all scared and i hope you know that that is okay too, but never let the fear stop you from doing things you love

Bitter: i 

Bitter: im owkey crying

Bitter: when id you become a certified therapist wtf

Bitter: damn you are so good at that wtf 

Bitter: jesus danm kethf shti

 

Incoming call from gaylien

 

Call enden 00.35.56

 

Gaylien: you are either a really affectionate or repelente hungover person

Bitter: yeah depends on the person ig

Gaylien: youve gone soft

Bitter: never

Gaylien: s o f t

Bitter: so haev have you mullet boi

Gaylien: what can i say i love my friends 

Bitter: uwu

Gaylien: how did u and matt meet

Bitter: giving me whiplash mullet

Bitter: youve been bursting withthat question for days havent you

Gaylien: i mean obvioulsy 

Gaylien: get! To! The! Story!! BISH!

Bitter: r0de you bitch ass you better watch tf out

Gaylien: lance you are a noodle im pretty sure i could take you

Bitter: not my fault you almost grew 5 inches in 2 years

Gaylien: *shrugs*

Bitter: you and your annoying muscles

Gaylien: thats really gay bro 

Bitter: *wiggles eyebrows*

Gaylien: calm the brows

Gaylien: and tell me how u meet

Bitter: okay damn kogayne on a mission

Bitter: okay so like its such a bad story tho

Bitter: i was dared to download grindr like half a yeah ago and matt was like one of the first people i swipped

Bitter: like his bio was like, “i like long walks on the beach until the LSD wears of and i realize im dragging a mannequin i stole from walmart around a dennys parking lot - 6.3, perfect big spoon, terrible cook, terrible jokes, has a car, will buy you food and touch your butt”

Bitter: he sent me a science pickup line as the first message

Bitter: “I know hundreds of Pi digits, but what I really want to know is the 7 digits of your phone number”

Bitter: tbh after that we just talked tho because we were both just swamped with work etc

Gaylien: im a little in shoock about that bio but also just not really

Gaylien: the origin story of latte

Gaylien: so the first time you see him you make out with him at a club

Bitter: no comment

Gaylien: overruled, answer the question  

Bitter: you drive a hard bargain kogayne

Gaylien: .

Bitter: yeah okay tbh yueah man we kinda did do that

Bitter: to be fair i had been doing shots with your sister for hours before that

Bitter: im just glad i even remember what the fuck happend tbh

Gaylien: i told axca not to let the baby do shots!

Bitter: EXCUSe YOU MOTHERFUCKER

Gaylien: yuuri on ice mother fucker

Bitter: SUPRISE MOTHERFUCKER

Gaylien: ah, the vines make a comeback

Bitter: rest in tittis pis peniesses

Gaylien: u wanna tell me why youre not seeing him tho

Bitter: im just mostly scared that pidge is gonna like idk 

Bitter: resent me

Gaylien: you do know that pidge saw you two last night right

Bitter: please god no fuck shit

Gaylien: she isnt mad dude

Gaylien: she is just hounding matt about it

Bitter: oh god

Gaylien: maybe you should anwser him though because he has texted you and he looks hella sad my dude

Bitter: HABJ FUCK

  
  


Legs →  tHot (lance, matt)

 

tHot: were you wearing spacepants yesterday because your ass is out of this world

 

tHot: are you hungover?

 

tHot: your prolly sleeping

 

tHot: i had a really good time last night

 

tHot: i should have seen the thing with pidge coming from a mile ofcourse she is one of your friends

tHot: she is bullying me

tHot: actually they are all bullying me right now

 

Legs: HI SORRY HI

tHot: eager are we:P

Legs: oh shut up

tHot: duly noted

Legs: :P

tHot: i understand why youre called legs now

tHot: like not that i didnt before but now i know that its true

Legs: your tinder bio wasnt lyingg, u really are that tall, *Nice*

tHot: *wiggles eyebrows* are you saying i get to be big spoon

Legs: i mean i would never imply such things but if u insist

tHot: aw yis

Legs: youre real cute u know that

tHot: that's really gay

tHot: and coming from you that must be a compliment on its own

Legs: i

tHot: pidge is pestering me

tHot: its awful

tHot: we shoudl have been more descreet

Legs: yeah about that…

Legs: so like keith got fucking pictures

tHot: uwu time to hack a bitches phone lmao

Legs: i mean they are very dark and blurry because he was wasted too but like u can see it if you know where to look so

Legs: its not even bad its just us huggin tho

tHot: slowdancing to trap music erdtfgybn

Legs: oh yeah tha actually happend

tHot: uykehlbkwvhaha

Legs: dont laugh i drank my own weight in vodka yesterday

Legs: i should have gone home in an ambulance

tHot: no you should have gone home with me

tHot: so i could take care of your drunk ass

tHot: and give u cuddles

Legs: that sounds really nice im not gonna lie

Legs: be prepared to have your shirts stolen

tHot: you can steal all my clothes tbh

Legs: nakay naky

tHot: i was trying to be cute and u ruined it 

tHot: hoe

Legs: *gasp*

tHot: jk

tHot:  im gonan have to go tho but before that

tHot: can i like see you again

tHot: in real life

tHot: we can go for coffee or watch a movie at your place or smth

tHot: anything

Legs: YES   
Legs: imean yes

Legs: but when can i expect cuddles

tHot: sweet

tHot: anytime u want lance:p

Legs: jesus christi xibvfn

  
  


Trois: rip, rap, rup (Pidge, lance, hunk)

 

Rip: MAKE SOME ROOM FOR JESUS


	8. Taking it like a champ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are moving along the plot of this uwu (jk this is all I have and I'll begin to meme shortly because I've run out of ideas)  
> I'm lowkey sick (and dying send help) but I really wanted to update so here it is bois, enjoy!

Not A Frat House: Spacedad, ADAM, Kogayne, 9+10 (shiro, adam, keith, matt)

 

ADAM: i cannot believe i missed matt making out with a dude

Kogayne: his name is lance you asshat 

9+10: deep sigh

Spacedad: you were too drunk to have seen anything tbh so,

ADAM: i want a divorce

Spacedad: tragic

ADAM: *gaysp*

9+10: truly sad alexa play despression

Kogayne: alexa play call out my name

9+10: playing my love for the weekend are we now 

Spacedad: oof 

ADAM: how many minutes did yall have

ADAM: i had a whole ass wooping 50k

Kogayne: like, 53.674 minutes i think

Spacedad: 14k or so

ADAM: thats fair it's my spotify we use at home 

9+10: 73.986 minutes

Spacedad: jesus matt when tf do u listen to all that shit

ADAM: amazing

9+10: i take the fifth

ADAM: overruled answer the question

 

Kogayne: coward

  
  


Celleri → kale (celeste, pidge)

 

Celleri: hello sweaty

Kale: hewwo uwu

Celleri: are you hungover

Kale: im young i dont get hungover

Celleri: asdftvbn

Kale: wbu

Kale: jesus i sound like a fuckboi

Kale: u up?

Kale: send noods

 

Celleri sent an image

 

Kale: did you really just send me a picture of noodles

Kale: dead ass pool noddles

Kale: tis why i love u 

Celleri: :p

Kale: *gasp*

Celleri: and no im young we dont get hungover

Kale: sdgfcvu

Celleri: uwu

Kale: i feel like u have a question

Celleri: :0 how-

Kale: dont question it its gay mind reading 

Celleri: teach me your ways

Kale: hush now and tell me of your troubles

Celleri: well

Celleri: i just wanna know what u your thots are about you friend and brother making out tbh

Kale: sigh

Celleri: i feel like this is a touchy subject feel free not to answer 

Kale: no its just 

Kale: i have been trying to hook them up for a /year/

Celleri: are u serious 

Kale: yeah boi

Kale: and now i think lance is ignoring me because idk

Kale: he isnt anwsering my texts 

Celleri: maybe hes scared?

Kale: pft of what 

Celleri: ...your opinion maybe

Kale: why woudl he tho its not like ive ever judged his dating choices before

Celleri: idk i cant say but u are matts sister 

Celleri: i mean, if i dated my bff sister i would be lowkey scared

Kale: its not like im gonna cut him of or anything

Kale: theyre booth good dudes i know theyll be good for eactother

Kale: thats lowkey whay i have been trying to get them together

Celleri: but he dosetn know that man

Kale: i guess not,

Kale: my last resort was daring lance through allura to download grindr so ill have to see how that panned out

Celleri: chaotic good 

Kale: how dare you i am a chaotic neutral to the bone

Celleri: *gays* me too!

Kale: it was meant to be uwu

Celleri: grey morals stay together 5ever

Celler: now go talk to lance

Kale: ay ay captain

  
  


Gremlin → Sharpshooter (pidge, lance)

 

Gremlin: hey

Sharpshooter: hi

Gremlin: i need to talk to u dude

Gremlin: i know youve lowkey been ignoring me 

Sharpshooter: i yeah okay

Gremlin: im not mad at you please know that

Sharpshooter: i didnt know that so that always good i mean to know that you arent gonna cut me of or anything

Gremlin: nothing like that silly

Gremlin: i was just gonna say no funny business when im arounf the house

Gremlin: because obviously im your friend but i will not liisten to your nasty business with my bro

Gremlin: i dont love you that much im sorry

Sharpshooter: awrsetdryftugy

Sharpshooter: i

Sharpshooter: eyah okay

Gremlin: did you seriously think i was gonna be mad at you

Sharpshooter: a little

Gremlin: so a lot

Sharpshooter: i atleast thougth u were gonna have an oppion 

Gremlin: onion

Sharpshooter: shreck 6

Gremlin: well i do but its more,,

Gremlin: he is my brother and you are one of my best friends so

Gremlin: its just dificult ig because i dont want any of u to get hurt

Gremlin: but like its  not my life and im not gonna tell u how to live youknow

Sharpshooter: i can understand that

Sharpshooter: thank u podge

Gremlin: but know that if any of you hurt each other imma kill you both

Sharpshooter: duly noted

Sharpshooter: im going to try not to get my heart broken then

Sharpshooter: and try not to break any hearts

Gremlin: you better


	9. BROBROBROTHEYBROGETBROSMASHEDBROBROBRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADAM: LETS, GO LESBIANS
> 
> (not really a summary I just like the idea of Adam saying let's go lesbians)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little disclaimer there will be underage drinking and such if u happen to be american, i however am not so suck it american laws.

DevilGrasssphere: honk, mott, shoo (hunk, Matt, Shay)

 

Shoo: me and matt just spend like 60 money on junkfood

Moot: im not sorry

Honk: are u smokking without me??

Honk: also are u driving while high

Honk: dude

Honk: yall giving stoners a bad rep stop it

Shoo: we ar

Honk: driving???

Shoo: no bro never

Shoo: we ar smoking without u tho

Mott: but u can join us

Shoo: lura is driving us to the rinkk

Shoo: romelle is gonna meet us there and they gone get wasted

Honk: we are gonna get killed 

Honk: im in

Shoo: bring other people so matt isnt 4.wehl

Mott: well make ittt a partyy

Mott: fucc u

Shoo: succ

Honk: how many can i bring

Shoo: lura says bring everybody man we only live once

Shoo: she also got the green light from alfor and coran somehow so

Mott: this is some good ass nuggs i can die happ

Mott: im gonna text the frat bros

  
  


Not A Frat House: Spacedad, ADAM, Kogayne, 9+10 (shiro, adam, keith, matt)

 

9+10: br:other lets get wasteddd

ADAM: where

Kogayne: BET

Spacedad: /sigh/

9+10: at rink a3 bb

Spacedad: who is it with

ADAM: LETS, GO LESBIANS

9+10: is,

9+10: is adam drunk bru

Spacedad: yeah i mean no well

ADAM: shut up bitch u have been drinking with me for hours

ADAM: also the blades are over so

9+10: bruh

Kogayne: im inocent im at pidges

Kogayne: she says shes texting her boo

Kogayne: lmao we gonna buy some drinks and head over

ADAM: are we gone get killed for drink at the rink

9+10: hehe 

Kogayne: oh absuloutly lets fuckin go

Spacedad: damn bois lets go then

  
  


DevilGrasssphere: honk, mott, shoo (hunk, Matt, Shay)

 

Mott: theyre in

Mott: like all of them all of them r coming ass in all the bois and not only the bois from out team

Shoo: Bet

Honk: i was looking at doggos on insta sorry ill get lance and hot stuff now

Mott: oh boi thers disco light in here

Shoo: oh my gawd it 

Mott: its titty lights

Shoo: titty lamps

Shoo: mothman is here get podge

Mott: mothman would never contribute to cheating he knows whats up

Shoo: does he know how mush i love my bbs

Mott: ofc he does

Shoo: mothman u good bruh get it 

Mott: are u saying u would fuck mothman if u werent in a relationship

Shoo: nar man im just saying he gone get sum good booty somewhere els eu know

Mott: i maan mothmn is  at rue beliver of lemme smash

....

 

Sharpay→ Ryan (lance, hunk)

 

Ryan: brooo

Ryan: bro we getting fucced at the rink come with us

Sharpay: were gonna get killed im in

Sharpay: im with axca and ezzor

Sharpay: do i have to lie or can tehy come

Ryan: fuc it bring them 

Ryan: coran gave us permision anyway so

Sharpay: LMAO WE GONNA GET DRINKS AND THEN WE GONNA GOOO

Ryan: i think allura aranged a sleepover in one of the changing rooms

Sharpay: SWEET

  
  


Skritchkitchskitch: Brohands, Dealer, roller, bee, shaybae, celele, rax, axe, (nyma, hunk, rolo, beezer, shay, celeste, rax, axca) 

 

Dealer: not related to work in the slightest but do yall wanna get fucking wasted 

Brohands: name a time and place beautiful and ill be there 

Roller: count me tf in

Bee: lmao is pidge gonna be there

Shaybae: yeah boii

Celele: yeah bude im there too

Bee: sweet man BET

Rax: lmao no thanks

Axe: on my way

Dealer: the rink bros a3, bring blankets, skates if neccesary, drinks, ekstra clothes

Brohands: roger that

Roller: copy

Bee: ^^^^^^

  
  


Katie holt added hunk garrett, Alejandro Sanchez McClain, takashi shirogane, matthew holt, shay balmera, romelle junn, keith akira kogane, celeste stone, adam ayla, Allura altea, acxa kogane, ezzor sanchez, ulaz inkognito, antok bjørn, kolivan marmora, nyma bellion, rolo bellion, beezer withmore to the chat

 

Katie holt change the chat name to BIG

 

Katie holt: before we all get too wasted 

Katie holt: this is for toonights photos so people have somewhere to throw that jizz

7 people ‘thumbs up’d this message

5 people ‘uwu’d this message

6 people reacted with ‘lemme smash’

 

Legs →  tHot (lance, matt)

 

tHot: i have spotted my gay entourage

Legs: UWU

 

Celleri → kale (celeste, pidge)

 

Celleri: uwu

 

Kale: uwu

 

Celleri: uwu

Kale: uwu

 

Celleri: uwu

Kale: uwu

Celleri: uwu

 

Kale: uwu

(this goes on for the rest of the evening, why? Because i said so.)

  
  


[several bottles of vodka, 6 drinking games, 2 broken tables, 1 broken speaker, several broken ice skates and a concussion later]

  
  


Takashit → Adamnbitch (shiro, adam) 

 

Takashit: do you have the wine

Adamnbitch: yis bishhh

  
  
  
  
  


Power Lesbeans:  IceQueen, RockQueen, TwinkQueen (Allura, Shay, Romelle)

 

Twinkqueen: i wanna cuddle

Rockqueen:  bet

Icequeen: VIP spectator section

  
  


Man → Moth (pidge, keith)

 

Man: keef r u dead

Moth: narh m with ma hunkins

Man: giv him smooch for me

 

Moth sent a photo (its just a smooch on the cheek calm down heathen)

 

Man: uwu i love

Man: yall already asleep

Moth: narh hunk is

Moth: im tyrin to sober up but my finers er numb

Man: I BECOME SO BUMN I CANT FEELE U NOWK

Moth. stap yelling it hurts my eyes

Man: sorry

Moth: who is out there wit u 

Man: pwopw have kinda skatehred 

Man: wow taht was so bad

Man: anyway im still doing shots with cel an bez

Moth: yall should really calm tf down

Man: its sunday tomorrow ill live

Man: blade bois and adashi are soutside doin adult stuff and talkng about whatever

Man: ma lesbeans have kinda crashed and they are chilling somewhere i think

Man: coran is here and he is filming shir

Man: shi

Man: shit

Man: ax and ez are doing handstands on the tbale

 

Man sent 3 picture and a video

 

Man: yo twin whild man 

Moth: damn

Moth: were is matt n lance

Moth: o m g the banging

Moth: cookies in the jar

Moth: roundhouse hsutle

Man: KEITH

Man: THat doesnet even mean anything 

Man: imma go look for them

Man: im have mentally prepared to se some slchong 

Man: it was an honue knowing you

  
  
  


Man → Moth (pidge, keith)

 

Man: so i found them and they were jus t snuggling in a beanbag downstairs

Man: they lookes so peacful

Man: litl e sleepin gays :3

Man: i woke thme up. 

Moth: u spent an hour finding them

Moth: thought u were dead bruh

Man: imm a bad bitch u canr kill me

Man: narh i just founf the nunvil

Man: and celeste is reallt cute si

Man: uwu

Man: byee

  
  


BIG: Katie holt, hunk garrett, Alejandro Sanchez McClain, takashi shirogane, matthew holt, shay balmera, romelle junn, keith akira kogane, celeste stone, adam ayla, Allura altea, acxa kogane, ezzor sanchez, ulaz inkognito, antok bjørn, kolivan marmora, nyma bellion, rolo bellion, beezer whitmore

 

Katie holt: EVERYBODY COME OUTSIDE ITS FOR 4.20 WE NEED TO PRAY FOR MOTHMAN

Keith akira kogane: YOOT

Celeste stone: bb stop yelling

Nyma bellion: uwu man mtpht

Adam ayla: in the yeah of out gay lord 20gay tenn what the fuck is going on

Takashi shirogane: go back to slep bb

Acxa kogane: mothman about to cathc these hands

Beezer whitmore: i think pidge is sacrificing leafes and fairy ligths to mothman 

 

Beezer whitmore sent 8 images and a video (let your imagination run wild bros)

 

Katie holt: I WILL FIGHT ANY KOGANE THAT HAS SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT MOTHMAN

Romelle junn: mothman my lord

Keith akira kogane: bitch twin u about to catch thes e hands

Ezzor sanchez: no bls i love her dont hurt her bls i wil be forced to hurt u

Antok bjørn absulote mad lads

Alejandro Sanchez McClain: what in the fucdkery is happ

Matthew holt: m y eeys 

Nyma bellion: lance bb go back to sleep

Axca kogane: how i wil l figh t you dont test me

Alejandro Sanchez McClain: no fighting in front of the baby

Celeste stone: shots fired

Katie holt: fuck you 

Alejandro Sanchez McClain: the baby is shiro calm down

Alejandro Sanchez McClain: he only 6 years old

Takashi shirogane: damnit fuck jesus chrost

Beezer: lov the cronch

Allura altea: you all better be in that changing room n’knocked tf out by 4.40 or else im actually going to commit murder

Allura altea sent 22 photos 

Allura altea: awww sleepin bbs 

Allura altea: if i wake up to anyone being nasty someone is going to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before someone screams at meee, no they werent drining on the ice that would just be stupid :) they did use it after tho and thats also stupid but i dont care so.   
> at my rink there is like a lounge with sofas and stuff outside the rink and thats where they did did the drinking and stuff. 
> 
> thank you so much dudes for all the support!! if there is anything yall would like to see hit me up

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, Thank you to all my thots, nunchucks and hootnoot and iwriteshipsnotsailthem for being real ones.
> 
> Comments and kudos' lads, is the way to my heart. Scream at me on Tumblr or discord @ excusemesirthatsmyseat
> 
> Thank you for reading lovelies!


End file.
